Talk:Deranged Ameretat
Soloed as a 99 RDM/DNC. Easy fight, had Cherukiki, Kuipipi and Ulmia out. Keep in mind that his extremely bad breath will one shot you so dont bother keeping buff up when hes at 50%, just focus on running away when he use it. when you see the msg "No target valid in sight" run in and use ws. mine hit for about 700-1500. had sparks gear and joyeuse in offhand lol. dont be afraid to try this. rdm is best mage. This NM as stated on the main page is highly resistant to magic. In a big group or solo its TP move "Really Bad Breathe" has a long casting time and medium casting range. So can easily run out of range of this tp move. If doing in a large group its recommended when it uses Really Bad Breathe to have the whole group run out of range because even if the person with main enmity runs out of range the tp move will shift to the next available person within range. Both solo or in a group it can pose some difficulty. It primarily can use really bad breathe frequently below 50%. --Sevati (talk) 12:43, September 14, 2013 Did this fight as THF/DNC, SMN, PLD, GEO and BST, though THF could duo it with a healer, or even solo it if you have enough patience. The first 50% isnt any hard. With full iuitl set and adoulin daggers, THF can reach enough eva to hold all this phase using just curing waltz. Below 50% the Extremelly Bad Breath is dangerous, first because there are several lags that can slow down players reactions or because this can go when youre using a weapon skill or curing waltz. Personally i wouldnt recomend waiting the move to start running. Instead, keep running around the malboro, let the attacks happen everytime you get near the mob, cures and ws just after he finish Extremelly Bad Breath. Will take some time but most likely will be an easy win. If you still prefer turning just when he use the breath, dont rely in log readings, or at least use some plugin that allow the text to get to log instantly. Normally, evading by log readings will result in several kills as there is very short window between the readies and the action due lags. Easily soloed via 99 THF/DNC (Iuitl gear/Atoyac/Eminent Dagger) + Trust NPCs Mihli, Kupipi, and Shantoto (Shantoto did not nuke at all for some reason). *Above 50% HP, the Malboro NM will use Bad Breath only. *Below 50% HP, the Malboro NM will use Extremely Bad Breath only. *'Wait for the Trust NPCs to remove Bind and Weight before dropping below 50% HP.' *Once under 50% HP, run out of range whenever Extremely Bad Breath starts; try to keep your NPCs behind the NM since both TP moves are conal. Would like to thank the comment above for the THF suggestion. Prismfang (talk) 19:56, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Quite easy as a duo. I did SAM + WHM. I would just like to add that you can still get aggro during this fight, so watch out for the Snowcap Umbril during night hours. I bolded Prismfang's note about removing bind and weight before HP drops below 50% because I missed it during my readthrough and it's very important! --vm0d (talk) 22:54, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Although I believe any DD + WHM could duo this mob, I think that THF or MNK work the best. After trying this a few times without getting the hang of running out of range of Extremely Bad Breath, I found that this was the key to winning the fight. MNK is a good stand in for THF in damage output only. This makes for a much faster fight. Have your debuff's macro'd for easy access as Bad Breath lands a bunch of enfeebs ( the worst of which in my opinion is gravity because you tend to forget about it as it won't affect your damage output ). Gravity can linger on you long enough to hinder your running away from Extremely Bad Breath and then it's game over. As mentioned above, THF with Iuitl gear, JSE cape ( not a must have for this ), and Adoulin daggers make for great evasion and nice damage. Again, get the hang of running from Extremely Bad Breath as this is the TP move of choice when the mob gets under 50% health. Time your weapon skills for after his TP move so you don't get caught in the animation as it's building up for it's KO TP move. It's a fairly simple fight once you get this down. Ogmidgar - Asura As other people stated seriously just do this fight as thf/dnc use ilvl 117 or so. Use mihli/kupipi/cherukiki trust npcs. The Evasion is key to the fight, possibly ninja could do it as well, but I would say thf is the best (don't cast utsusemi, it will probably get you killed). Your 3 npcs WILL die after 50% as extremely bad breath is AoE, but just toss up Drain Samba II and you'll be at full health. Make sure to time your ws's right after you have run away from extremely bad breath. Don't even attempt this as other jobs, pet jobs you will need like 2-3 minimum to do it, just do thf/dnc and it will be ez. Just run like hell when you see extremely bad breath, it has about a 2-3 second cast time, so you will have to not use any job abilities so you don't lag and die.--Hakrev (talk) 18:48, April 20, 2014 (UTC) "Soloed" as BST/DNC. BST/WAR would have been better. I started with trusts Trion, Kupipi, Volker and Cherukiki. Given both Volker and Trion voked, it would have been better to swap one out for a non-voking melee so some NPCs could survive the 1st bad breath. Bean Daifuku for food. Meaty Broth / Blackbeard Randy for pet. Prepwork: call tiger, move out of range and have it stay. Call trusts, wait five minutes for call beast timer, eat beans and pop monster. Fight monster with trusts until HP gets near 50, then run to tiger and wait for extremely bad breath. When the trusts are dead, send tiger after ameterat and use snarl, then familiar. Spam ready moves (Razor fang) while staying out of range. When the tiger dies, immediately bring another tiger, set it on the enemy, snarl and use razor fang while staying out of range. When the 2nd tiger dies, do the same thing, but using bestial loyalty. When the 3rd tiger died, I had 3000 tp and finished off the enemy with one weapon skill. (Ruinator) Had I swapped gear to be better for my pet rather than myself, I wouldn't have had to run in after the 3rd tiger as close as it was. (Maybe tiger 3 wouldn't have been needed.) No reason not to use run wild, your tiger won't last long enough to depop. I was in sparks gear, so this is easily soloable in 1-2 tries with BST.